


Say It With Dresses....

by TeamGwenee



Series: Pretty Dress Prompts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: ....or better yet, say it with words. Words woulf be better, as Jaime Lannister is about to find out.





	Say It With Dresses....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [december13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/december13/gifts).



Brienne was used to the raised eyebrows that came whenever she said she worked in fashion. True, she was tall enough. But the height came with a muscled width to match, and the plain face and broken nose barely helped.

Those who didn't even try to do her the common courtesy of insulting her behind her back outright made jibes about walking down the runway. What was worst when they expected her to laugh, as though they couldn't imagine her not finding their 'jokes' funny. She did know she was ugly after all, didn't she?

Jaime Lannister had been one of those people, with cuts and jabs so sharp and brutal that Brienne was tempted to dig her thumbs into his eyes. Time softened those comments when it became evident Lannister spared no one his sharp tongue, not in real life or in his articles. It was what made him one of the most popular fashion critics in Westeros.

One of Westeros's most popular fashion critics and; in time, her dearest friend. For all his caustic comments, Jaime had inner core of purely hidden kindness. They did everything together, pub, holidays, work trips. He had even invited her to a private showing of some up and coming designer's newest line.

“I wasn't aware alien chic was in this season,” Jaime murmured into her ear as a silver pleated garment with a collar that formed a halo from head to belly button was paraded beneath the warring strobe lights.

“You act as though you haven't seen couture before,” Brienne muttered from the corner of her mouth.

“I'm not criticising. As you always say, the fashion industry should be more inclusive. Why not include aliens?”

Brienne rolled her eyes and watched as the silver gown (which really did look like a UFO) was replaced with a dramatic blue lace gown with intricate detailing and long train that domineered the catwalk.

“You would look good in that,” Jaime said lightly.

Brienne kept her eyes fixed firmly on the stage so that she didn't need to see his sarcastic smirk.

“Sure,” she said simply.

“Or if that's not your cup of tea,” Jaime persisted, “How about the red velvet one?”

“I think not,” Brienne made some notes on her pad, flipping over from the page where she and Jaime had earlier played hangman (she lost).

“I think that shade of red would suit you,” Jaime carried on, “Passion red, blood of your enemies red, _Lannister_ red,”

“Too garish for me,” Brienne replied.

Jaime sat silently, until a mermaid gown covered in what seemed to be diamonds was marched out.

“Speaking of garish,” he snorted, “What do you make of that?”

“I like the feathered detail on the shoulders,” Brienne said fairly.

“Too many diamonds,” Jaime shook his head, “I don't mind the odd diamond or two, but in moderation. Like on an engagement ring,”

“Engagement rings are a con by the diamond industry,” Brienne informed him, “I'll send you an article on it,”

“Much appreciated,” Jaime grumbled, “So none of these gowns take your fancy? I mean for you, not just in general?”

“I don't think about myself in gowns,” Brienne said firmly.

“Not even for fun? You don't look at all these dresses and imagine which one you would wear to a party or...or a wedding?”

“I can hardly risk wearing anything from this line without upstaging the bride,” Brienne pointed out.

“What if you were the bride?” Jaime suggested.

“Well that is hardly going to happen,” Brienne scoffed.

“It would if you would stop being so obtuse and finally understood what I was saying?” Jaime nearly growled.

“I'm sorry?” Brienne blinked, turning to Jaime in confusion.

Jaime grimaced and ran his hand over his face. “No, _I'm_ sorry _._ I shouldn't have snapped. It's just that I have been trying to propose to you for the last hour or so, and you haven't noticed! That tends to get on one's nerves,”

Brienne blinked twice more, then a fourth time. Her hands suddenly grew slick and heavy as she fumbled with her notepad.

“If you hadn't been so bloody useless at hangman,” Jaime continued, “You might have got a clue then. But you're _really_ bad at it. Not to be mean, but Seven Hells you're crap! And I was even willing to give you extra goes, if you hadn't been so stubborn about playing properly,”

“That would have been cheating,” Brienne said numbly.

“Look, I didn't invite you here to discus the rules of hangman. I invited you so that _I_ could propose and _you,”_ he waved his hand at the models now lined up patiently on the cat walk, their perfect faces impassive, “Could take your pick of your wedding dress!”

Brienne stared at Jaime, before turning pointedly away from him. “Go,” she ordered.

Jaime slumped in his chair. “I know I didn't handle that well, I truly am sorry,”

“No, go,” Brienne repeated, moving towards the dresses and inspecting each one, “You can't know the one I pick. It's bad luck. And for all that I love you Jaime Lannister, if today has taught me anything, we are going to need all the luck we can have,”

 


End file.
